<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warriors: Goldenthorn's Regret by splixx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883616">Warriors: Goldenthorn's Regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/splixx/pseuds/splixx'>splixx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Frozen Forest Territory [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Alaska, Alaskan Clan, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Death, Anxiety, Bad Parenting, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cats, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Cursed, Depression, Dreamwalking, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everybody has problems, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Murder Mystery, Original Cat Clans (Warriors), POV Alternating, POV Original Character, Pain, Partner Betrayal, Past Child Abuse, Romantic Angst, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Loathing, Self-Worth Issues, Social Anxiety, Spirits, Toxic Child-Parent Relationship, Toxic Masculinity, Transformation, Verbal Abuse, blood and death, curse, graphic gore, no beta we die like Tigerstar, powers, pretty much werewolf-esque transformations, set years before Journey of the Heart, so much guilt and self-doubt, so much pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/splixx/pseuds/splixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want power, don't you?" the pale she-cat whispered as she wound around him, her piercing green eyes locking with his own. "You want to make your father proud of you. You want to feel strong."</p><p>"Yes," Goldenthorn blurted, cursing himself for the desperation he heard in his voice. He cleared his throat, aiming his gaze at the misty ground below them to avoid the burn of her eyes. "Yes, I do. I really do."</p><p>The white she-cat stared at him for several heartbeats, the icy green of her irises seeming to scorch holes through his soul. Then, a smile curled through her lip, her head gently turning to a tilt. "Very well," she whispered.</p><p>"This will only hurt a bit."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goldenthorn/Flowerflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Frozen Forest Territory [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">TREECLAN</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leader</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Spiderstar</strong>
</p><p>a black and dark brown she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes</p><p>
  <strong>Deputy</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Darktalon</b>
</p><p>a burly black tom with a white belly and blue eyes</p><p>
  <strong>Medicine Cat</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Bluepebble, Skypaw's mentor</b>
</p><p>a short Russian blue she-cat with small ears and a stumpy tail</p><p>
  <strong>Warriors</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weevilcrawl</strong>
</p><p>a black tom with a white patch on his chin and neck</p><p>
  <strong>Sticktail, Lilypaw's mentor</strong>
</p><p>a scruffy brown she-cat with a long tail</p><p>
  <strong>Birdleap</strong>
</p><p>a long-furred cream tom</p><p>
  <strong>Silverwing</strong>
</p><p>a sleek silver tabby she-cat</p><p>
  <strong>Scorchjaw, Cloudpaw's mentor</strong>
</p><p>a black, ginger, and white tom with yellow eyes</p><p>
  <strong>Leafcatcher</strong>
</p><p>a pale brown she-cat with dark brown flecks</p><p>
  <strong>Puddlestorm</strong>
</p><p>a fluffy dark gray-and-white tom</p><p>
  <strong>Hailpath</strong>
</p><p>a ginger tabby tom with a white belly and tail</p><p>
  <strong>Specklednight</strong>
</p><p>a black she-cat with white speckles on her chest and face</p><p>
  <strong>Apprentices</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skypaw</strong>
</p><p>white tom with yellow eyes</p><p>
  <strong>Cloudpaw</strong>
</p><p>a fluffy white she-cat</p><p>
  <strong>Lilypaw</strong>
</p><p>a black-and-white she-cat; daughter of Specklednight and Weevilcrawl</p><p>
  <strong>Queens</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Salmonfrost</strong>
</p><p>a tortoiseshell she-cat; mother of Flowerkit and Stemkit</p><p>
  <strong>Frozenmoon</strong>
</p><p>a beautiful white she-cat with curly fur; mother of Skypaw, Cloudpaw, and Graykit</p><p>
  <strong>Dandelionwish</strong>
</p><p>a golden tabby she-cat; mother of Goldenkit</p><p>
  <strong>Elders</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Woodfoot</b>
</p><p>a black-and-brown tom with scarred ears</p><p>
  <strong>Kits</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Goldenkit</strong>
</p><p>a golden tabby tom with amber eyes</p><p>
  <strong>Flowerkit</strong>
</p><p>a scruffy tortoiseshell she-kit with yellow eyes</p><p>
  <strong>Stemkit</strong>
</p><p>a fluffy cream she-kit</p><p>
  <strong>Graykit</strong>
</p><p>a fluffy gray tom</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>TUNDRACLAN</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leader</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sandstar</strong>
</p><p>a sand-colored tabby tom with a sliced ear</p><p>
  <strong>Deputy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aphidwhisker</strong>
</p><p>a brown-and-white tom with long whiskers</p><p>
  <strong>Medicine Cat</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Silverfish, Bushpaw's mentor</strong>
</p><p>a light gray she-cat</p><p>
  <strong>Warriors</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stonepool</strong>
</p><p>a dark gray-and-white she-cat with long fur</p><p>
  <strong>Treebreeze</strong>
</p><p>a tall brown tabby tom</p><p>
  <strong>Quickwind, Doepaw's mentor</strong>
</p><p>a sleek silver she-cat</p><p>
  <strong>Owlclaw</strong>
</p><p>a large dark brown tom</p><p>
  <strong>Shiningpelt</strong>
</p><p>a Russian blue she-cat with a pointy nose</p><p>
  <strong>Lichentail, Brightpaw's mentor</strong>
</p><p>a shaggy-furred dark brown tom</p><p>
  <strong>Froststream</strong>
</p><p>a white she-cat with amber eyes</p><p>
  <strong>Shadowpool</strong>
</p><p>a black-and-gray tom</p><p>
  <strong>Apprentices</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bushpaw</strong>
</p><p>a white tom with brown patches</p><p>
  <strong>Brightpaw</strong>
</p><p>a bright ginger tabby she-cat</p><p>
  <strong>Doepaw</strong>
</p><p>a small brown she-cat with white speckles on her face</p><p>
  <strong>Queens</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alderfur</strong>
</p><p>a dark ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail; mother of Brightpaw and Grasskit</p><p>
  <strong>Mudpatch</strong>
</p><p>a white she-cat with brown patches; mother of Bushpaw, Barkkit, Sharpkit, and Branchkit</p><p>
  <strong>Palefeather</strong>
</p><p>a pale cream she-cat; mother of Doepaw, Rockkit, and Sunkit</p><p>
  <strong>Elders</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Squirrelfang</strong>
</p><p>a ginger she-cat who used to be hyper</p><p>
  <strong>Raveneye</strong>
</p><p>a dark gray tom with poor hearing</p><p>
  <strong>Minknose</strong>
</p><p>a tan she-cat with a blind eye</p><p>
  <strong>Kits</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Grasskit</strong>
</p><p>a black-and-gray tom</p><p>
  <strong>Barkkit</strong>
</p><p>a white-and-brown tom</p><p>
  <strong>Sharpkit</strong>
</p><p>a white she-kit with small brown patches</p><p>
  <strong>Branchkit</strong>
</p><p>a brown tom with a white patch on his chest</p><p>
  <strong>Rockkit</strong>
</p><p>a dark brown tom with shaggy fur</p><p>
  <strong>Sunkit</strong>
</p><p>a pale tan she-kit</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>SLEETCLAN</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leader</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cherrystar</strong>
</p><p>a red-brown she-cat with curled ears</p><p>
  <strong>Deputy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morningwhisper</strong>
</p><p>a pale cream she-cat with white patches</p><p>
  <strong>Medicine Cats</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Snowystag</strong>
</p><p>a red-brown tom with white patches and tufted ears</p><p>
  <strong>Dawnrunner</strong>
</p><p>a long-legged ginger she-cat</p><p>
  <strong>Warriors</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Spottedfoot</strong>
</p><p>a muddy brown tom with white speckled paws</p><p>
  <strong>Fieldrush, Berrypaw's mentor</strong>
</p><p>a tan she-cat with brown tabby stripes</p><p>
  <strong>Littlebug</strong>
</p><p>a short golden tom with a flat face</p><p>
  <strong>Rainfeather</strong>
</p><p>a Russian-blue she-cat with a fluffy chest</p><p>
  <strong>Foxrose</strong>
</p><p>a dark ginger tom with a white belly</p><p>
  <strong>Blackcloud, Shalepaw's mentor</strong>
</p><p>a burly black she-cat</p><p>
  <strong>Apprentices</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Berrypaw</strong>
</p><p>a tortoiseshell she-cat</p><p>
  <strong>Shalepaw</strong>
</p><p>a smoky gray tom with yellow eyes</p><p>
  <strong>Queens</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blazesong</strong>
</p><p>a skinny tortoiseshell she-cat; mother of Berrypaw and Mousekit</p><p>
  <strong>Stormcry</strong>
</p><p>a smoky gray she-cat; mother of Shalepaw, Flickerkit, and Pebblekit</p><p>
  <strong>Elders</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Shimmersnow</b>
</p><p>a white she-cat with a black tail and face</p><p>
  <b>Mosspath</b>
</p><p>a blind brown tom</p><p>
  <strong>Kits</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mousekit</strong>
</p><p>a brown she-kit with white paws</p><p>
  <strong>Flickerkit</strong>
</p><p>a dark ginger tom</p><p>
  <strong>Pebblekit</strong>
</p><p>a gray she-kit</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Help, please! Somebody!"</em>
</p><p>What had once been a peaceful afternoon filled with conversation and leisure had quickly taken a turn for the worst in just a matter of moments when a she-cat's yowl was heard in the distance.</p><p>    Heads turned to face the entrance of the thorn wall bordering TreeClan camp as the shrill voice pierced the biting air again, echoing through the snow that fell in swathes.</p><p>    "TundraClan are coming!"</p><p>    Cats who had gathered around the tunnel leading outside took brisk steps backward as the broken and bloodied form of Sticktail burst into camp, breathing so hard her breath came in rasps. Shocked murmurs and gasps swelled through the garnering crowd as her Clanmates looked on at the shivering warrior, her blood painting the thin layer of snow laid out across the clearing in a bright shade of red.</p><p>    "Everyone, move!" another voice growled, holding such an air of powerful authority that the crowd of felines seemed to part in unison, forming a snaking path that led to the battered she-cat.</p><p>    The muscled form of Spiderstar towered over a good majority of the other TreeClan cats as she padded over to Sticktail, her eyes hard and her face stone cold. "What has happened?" she demanded. "Where are the other two cats who went with you on patrol?"</p><p>    Sticktail gulped in air in short gasps, fighting to regain what little strength she had left. Her legs trembled and gave out, forcing her to sit with her head bowed low, blood streaming from the raw wounds seaming her pelt.</p><p>    "Specklednight...and Birdleap are holding...them off," she muscled out, clenching her jaw and growling low in her chest as fresh waves of pain pulsed over her. "They want our resources, our herbs, our prey...the lazy bastards can't bother to get up and get it themselves!" she spat, a mixture of blood and saliva oozing from her lips as she spoke, whether it was her own or some other cats' being debatable. "Said that...this leafbare...was 'hard on them'."</p><p>    Even in her wounded state, Spiderstar was pleasantly surprised that Sticktail could still have so much bite in her words and mock her attackers. She was certain she would be just fine with Bluepebble's care.</p><p>    "Bluepebble," she murmured without looking behind her, her fiery orange eyes centered on the yawning mouth of the camp exit with an unshakable focus. "Bring Sticktail to your den and bring a warrior to stand guard. I'll handle the rest."</p><p>    "Yes, Spiderstar," a blue-gray she-cat by the name of Bluepebble replied, bowing her head. She approached Sticktail and offered her side for the injured cat to lean on, pacing her steps with her as she guided her to the medicine den. Along the way, she spoke softly to Weevilcrawl, who had been anxiously kneading the snow upon hearing the news that his mate was fending off TundraClan cats. The black tom stood on shaky feet and followed the two she-cats to the den, where Skypaw was waiting for them.</p><p>    Darktalon brushed past them, his brows furrowed tight and his hackles raised. "What can I do, Spiderstar?" he inquired, his tail lashing behind him and his long claws curling into the frozen soil, itching to dig them into deserving TundraClan pelts.</p><p>    "You fight," Spiderstar meowed simply, not sparing her deputy a glance. Her eyes swept across the crowd, who looked on at her expectantly. "Specklednight and Birdleap cannot hold them back forever. I advise you all to unsheathe your claws and bare your teeth; there is going to be bloodshed."</p><p>    As if on cue, the sounds of hundreds of paws crunching through the snow and hisses and spits from bared jaws rang through the air, steadily getting closer as the seconds flew by.</p><p>    "I need warriors to stand guard by the nursery and the elders' den!" Darktalon barked, splaying his paws far apart in a battle stance, perfected after moons of rigorous training. "The rest of you, get into your positions!"</p><p>    Three warriors flew past him and headed to their respective positions, while the remainder of the warriors standing by the thorn tunnel arched their backs and uncurled their claws.</p><p>    The thundering of pawsteps grew louder and louder until, finally, the TundraClan leader burst into the clearing with a yowl, his warriors in tow.</p><p>    Spiderstar reared up just in time to meet Sandstar head-on, the two grappling in a whirl of claws and teeth.</p><p>    Stonepool bounded past them and barreled into Puddlestorm, who hooked his claws into her flesh and brought her down with him as he fell into the snow.</p><p>    Quickwind and Doepaw sprang onto Hailpath's back with a booming war cry, sinking their teeth and claws into the ginger warrior.</p><p>    It only took seconds for the chaos to further unfold, cats of two different Clans locked in a heated battle that Darktalon was unsure of how long it would last.</p><p>    The large deputy did not have time to think before the heavy body of Lichentail crashed into him, forcing the air out of his lungs.</p><p>    He fell onto his back and slid several mouse-lengths in the snow. The brown warrior did not give him a second to catch his breath before he was on him like a fox to a bird, curling his sharp claws into his shoulders and trying to bite through the thick fur of his neck.</p><p>    Darktalon's yowl was just another voice added to the uproar of the battle, drowned out by the sounds of agony from other warriors. Instinctually, he lashed out with his back legs and ripped a trail on either side of Lichentail's belly, blood speckling his dark fur.</p><p>    As Lichentail screamed, Darktalon forced himself up with a mighty heave and headbutted the other warrior with as much force as he could muster, making him feel dizzy. However, he had succeeded in throwing the TundraClan cat off with the risky move, watching as his body crumpled against the red snow, limbs flailing in disorientment.</p><p>    Darktalon had just managed to make the world stop spinning before another cat was coming for his throat again, feeling the sting of teeth in his shoulder.</p><p>    He whirled around, tightening his jaw when the action hurled the other cat off of him, ripping fur and flesh from his shoulder.</p><p>    He reared up and slammed his paws down onto his attacker's stomach with all of his weight, recognizing the spluttering and wheezing feline as Shiningpelt. He fastened his teeth around her throat and tossed her to the side like a mossball before charging into the thick of the battle.</p><p>    He weaved through the interlocked crowd, just barely dodging slashing claws and gnashing teeth as he bounded across the clearing.</p><p>    He curled his lip in a show of teeth upon spotting Owlclaw not too far off. The brown-and-white tom had Cloudpaw cornered by the thorn wall, his back arched and his tail lashing.</p><p>    The deputy raced to the frightened apprentices' aid, his feet thudding against the bloody snow and frozen ground.</p><p>    He wasted no time before he lunged into the air, landing heavily on Owlclaw's back, forcing him into the ground.</p><p>    Owlclaw made a strangled choking sound as the wind was knocked out of him, feebly struggling to free himself from Darktalon's paws, yet to no avail, for the deputy was much larger and heavier than him.</p><p>    "If I let you go," Darktalon began in a low growl, "you had better get out of here and run on back to your camp, or I'll use your fur to line my nest. Are we clear?"</p><p>    Owlclaw swallowed audibly, nodding as best as he could with his head pressed flush to the dirt.</p><p>    Reluctantly, Darktalon stepped off of him, watching as the other warrior shot up as quick as lightning, scrambling off towards the camp exit with his tail tucked between his legs like a scared kit.</p><p>    "Thank you," Cloudpaw finally meowed, releasing a heavy breath. "I thought he was gonna have my hide, for sure!"</p><p>    Darktalon briefly looked the apprentice over. Her wounds seemed minor at best, thankfully, something the deputy was confident would heal over quickly and not impact her later in life. "Don't mention it," he grumbled after a moment. "Now get out there. TreeClan needs you."</p><p>    "Yes, sir!" Cloudpaw nodded vigorously, just about to rush off into battle once more when she stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening as big as the moon. "Darktalon, the nursery!"</p><p>    "<em>What?</em>"</p><p>    Darktalon whipped around, feeling his heart sink into his stomach like a stone.</p><p>    There, just outside the entrance of the nursery, Leafcatcher's body laid still, her flank just barely rising and falling as she bled out into the snow. Behind her, the tail of a TundraClan warrior vanished into the nursery.</p><p>    "Dandelionwish!" Darktalon yowled, barreling forward faster than he ever had in his life. His heart thundered so hard in his chest that he could hear the blood roaring in his ears, the sting of his wounds long forgotten.</p><p>    He exploded into the nursery just in time to witness Shadowpool slashing his pregnant mate across the throat.</p><p>    Both Darktalon and the other two queens launched themselves at the TundraClan warrior, overwhelming him all at once with their teeth and claws.</p><p>    Darktalon screamed in fury as he hit the warrior harder than Salmonfrost and Frozenmoon combined, his paws scraping off flesh and fur in an enraged frenzy.</p><p>    Shadowpool howled in agony, unable to take the three of them all on at once. Ducking under their slashing claws, he raced out of the nursery with the speed of a rabbit, leaving a trail of blood in his wake.</p><p>    As the two queens comforted their crying kits, Darktalon rushed to his mate's side in an instant.</p><p>    "Dandelionwish, please, speak to me," he pleaded, gently nudging her with his nose. His eyes landed on the wound scored across her throat, red and angry, her blood painting her brilliant golden fur.</p><p>    "It's...okay," Dandelionwish wheezed, her body trembling as waves of pain overtook her. "Please...get the medicine cat..."</p><p>    "I'll get you help, love. You're gonna be fine," Darktalon reassured her, but with how deep the scar was, he wasn't so sure himself. He let out a shaky breath and turned to Frozenmoon. "Go get Bluepebble or Skypaw. Salmonfrost and I will keep watch over the nursery."</p><p>    Frozenmoon nodded, swiping a lick over her kit's head and racing out of the nursery.</p><p>    Darktalon swallowed over the thick lump in his throat, just barely managing to keep his composure. He faced his mate again, feeling the fire of rage burn over him once more as she fought against the agony wracking her body. <em>How could someone have the gall to hurt a pregnant cat? How could somebody have the gall to hurt </em>her<em>?</em></p><p>    He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of Dandelionwish's rasping breaths. "H-hurts," she whimpered, tensing her body in an attempt to ward off the pain.</p><p>    "I know, sweetie," Darktalon whispered, his voice wavering. He moved to lay beside her, resting his chin on the top of her head, careful not to jostle her and agitate her wound. "I know."</p><p>    The leafy branches supporting the nursery rustled. Darktalon tensed and growled, fully prepared to take on whoever dared to enter.</p><p>    Bluepebble stepped inside, a small wrapping of leaves dangling from her jaws. She set it down beside Darktalon, looking rattled. "This is all I could salvage, so I'll try to make the most of it," she briskly explained. "Damned TundraClan cats overpowered Weevilcrawl and raided most of the herbs."</p><p>    Darktalon's tense posture relaxed only slightly, relieved that it was their medicine cat and not an unwanted guest, yet terrified that the amount of herbs she brought might not be enough. "Okay," was all he managed to utter, peeling himself off of his mate's side with great hesitance to give Bluepebble space to work.</p><p>    The gray-blue she-cat spared not a moment longer before she got to work, unwrapping the leaves securing her herbs and selecting what she needed. Her paw passed over her stomach to check on the condition of her unborn kits and her eyes widened to the size of saucers.</p><p>    "She's in labor," she murmured, just loud enough for Darktalon to hear.</p><p>    Darktalon immediately shot up from where he was sitting. "What?"</p><p>    "She's going to have her kits soon," Bluepebble meowed, turning her head to hide the anxiety written over her face from the deputy. "This is going to be risky. She's lost a lot of blood already."</p><p>    Darktalon felt his gut twist into a thousand knots. His mouth went dry. "Please, just...just do the best you can, okay?"</p><p>    "You can count on it," the she-cat meowed softly. She focused her attention onto Salmonfrost and Frozenmoon. "You might want to distract your kits. This won't be pretty."</p><p>    Salmonfrost nodded and Frozenmoon shielded her kit's eyes with her tail.</p><p>    "Momma," one piped up, peering up at Salmonfrost. "What's gonna happen to Dandelionwish?"</p><p>    "Don't worry about it, dear. She'll be just fine," Salmonfrost meowed gently. "Why don't we play mossball?"</p><p>    As the queens began to set up their game, Darktalon stood close to his mate, looking on with wide eyes. He kneaded the ground in an effort to ease his frazzled nerves, but his heart continued to thrash against his ribs like a mouse stuck in a warrior's claws.</p><p>    After applying a medicinal poultice to Dandelionwish's wound, Bluepebble offered her a twig. "Here," she meowed. "Bite down on this when you feel contractions."</p><p>    Dandelionwish weakly held the twig between her teeth, resting her head on the nursery floor. Her flank rose and fell with her rapid breaths.</p><p>    With a groan, her body tensed as a contraction hit her with the strength of a boulder and suddenness of a wave, her teeth sinking into the scraggly stick.</p><p>    It took all of Darktalon's willpower to not rush to her side and rub his cheek to her own to reassure her, not daring to interfere with Bluepebble's work, fearing the dire consequences that might occur if he did.</p><p>    "You've got it," Bluepebble whispered encouragingly. "You're almost there."</p><p>    Dandelionwish's voice rose into a yowl, muffled only by the crumbling stick she held in her mouth. With a final contraction, the last kit was born.</p><p>    There were two kits in total, one black one and one golden one. Bluepebble picked up the black kit and began to lick it clean.</p><p>    Across from her, Darktalon did the same, swiping his tongue across his kit's bloody golden fur. It was with a shock he noticed that it wasn't breathing.</p><p>    "Bluepebble," he exclaimed desperately. "He's not breathing!"</p><p>    Darktalon felt a jolt surge through him upon realizing that the other kit had yet to take its first breath, either.</p><p>    Dandelionwish did not raise her head. She did not gaze at her newborn kits lovingly. She did not look upon them fearfully or begin to panic. She simply laid there in her nest, unusually still.</p><p>    Bluepebble took notice, too. "Salmonfrost, I need you to do compressions and lick the kit in between," she commanded. "Just push your muzzle against its belly and only stop to give it a few licks or it starts to breathe." She picked up the tiny kit and handed it to her.</p><p>    As Salmonfrost tried to resuscitate the newborn, Bluepebble hurried to Dandelionwish's side. "She lost a lot of blood," she blurted, her eyes darting frantically over her motionless body. She pushed her paws into her side and began to perform compressions. "Come on, Dandelionwish, stay with me!"</p><p>    Frozenmoon offered to take care of the other kit, sensing Darktalon's panic. She gently picked up the golden kit and pressed her muzzle against his belly, not stopping until she saw a sign of life.</p><p>    "Dandelionwish, oh, stars, please, stay with me!" Darktalon pleaded. His eyes stung as tears threatened to overflow. "I can't lose you!"</p><p>    "We're not gonna lose her!" Bluepebble snarled, picking up the pace with her compressions. Yet, Dandelionwish's body remained painfully still. "C'mon, damn it!"</p><p>    Darktalon finally broke down, his head bowing low as sobs overtook him. "Oh, Dandelionwish, please...please..."</p><p>    No matter how hard Bluepebble tried, no matter how determined she was to save her, it appeared that fate had other plans in store for Dandelionwish.</p><p>    The golden she-cat's eyes glazed over as her life seeped away from her, all of her muscles loosening as she gave in to the quiet embrace of death.</p><p>    Bluepebble reluctantly stepped away, her eyes shadowy and distant. "I'm sorry, Darktalon," she whispered. "She's gone."</p><p>    In that moment, it felt like his entire world was crashing down around him. He practically dragged himself over to her motionless body, choking on his tears. "Dandelionwish," he sobbed, burying his face in her golden fur. "Oh, Dandelionwish..."</p><p>    Salmonfrost blinked back tears, hearing no heartbeat from the kit she desperately tried to save.</p><p>    Frozenmoon screwed her eyes shut, holding her head low as grief overtook her.</p><p>    The only sound that filled the nursery was the sound of Darktalon's heavy sobs. Outside of the nursery, the camp was completely silent. The TundraClan cats accepted their loss and retreated back to their territory. Yet, Darktalon could not bring himself to care about their victory.</p><p>    In just one afternoon, he had lost everyone that he cared about.</p><p>    Or, at least, almost everyone.</p><p>    "He's breathing!" one of the kits, a kit by the name of Flowerkit, gasped.</p><p>    Sure enough, the golden kitten's tiny flank rose and fell with his breaths. Short little legs wiggled about as he felt the new textures around him. A soft mew left his small mouth, proving that he was still kicking.</p><p>    With shaking legs, Darktalon padded over to his son. As if he were suddenly a weary elder, he collapsed next to the kit, eyes streaming with tears.</p><p>    "My stars," he whispered, his voice trembling. "He's alive, my son is alive!"</p><p>    The little kit cried out again, desperately seeking out warm fur and milk.</p><p>    "Shhh, I've got you," Darktalon meowed in a hushed breath, tenderly pulling his son to his chest, enveloping him in his thick black fur.</p><p>    "Papa's got you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two moons had passed since TundraClan had raided the camp and left TreeClan in shambles in more ways than one.</p><p>    It was by some Beyond-granted miracle that a majority of their warriors managed to pull through with what little herbs Bluepebble had left.</p><p>    Even so, the aftermath of the raid hung over their heads like brewing storm clouds long after the damage had been done. Three days went by shortly after TundraClan's attack when Spiderstar came down with an infection all throughout her wounded body, a wicked affliction that claimed her final life shortly after.</p><p>    Her stubborn nature paved the way to her demise, for she refused every treatment offered to her, claiming that her warriors needed it far more than she did. As she laid her feverish body in the nest given to her in the medicine den to retire for the night, little did the cats of TreeClan know that the merciful embrace of death would welcome her in her sleep.</p><p>    To say Darktalon was unprepared for the new responsibility so suddenly laid out on his shoulders would be an understatement. Still reeling from Dandelionwish's death, he made the shadowy den of the former leader his home, where he proceeded to shut himself away from his Clanmates for days on end.</p><p>    "There you go, Leafcatcher," Bluepebble meowed. The rays of the waking sun painted the stone arch entryway of the medicine den in a brilliant array of gold and orange, peppering her blue fur in sparkling patches. "Looks like you're fully healed."</p><p>    Leafcatcher's eyes shifted from her old cobweb wrappings laid out on the ground to the pink scar trailing from her chest to her flank, healed after days of careful treatment and supervision. A bright smile curled her lips. "Sick," she meowed. "Does this mean I'm free to go?"</p><p>    "You bet," Bluepebble purred. Using her claws, she gathered the old cobwebs into a tightly wound ball to discard later. "Just make sure you don't move too vigorously for a short while. Wouldn't want it to reopen, would we?"</p><p>    Leafcatcher shook her head in reply. "No way," she retorted with a lazy stretch. "No offense, but I've been cooped up in that den for long enough!"</p><p>    "None taken." Bluepebble stood, gathering the ball of cobweb in her front teeth. "Nobody likes knowing that they're sick or wounded. Now run along, enjoy yourself."</p><p>    With a respectful dip of her head, Leafcatcher hurried off to join her Clanmates for the first time in two moons, stretching out her stiff legs as she went.</p><p>    Bluepebble watched her form shrink into the distance for several heartbeats, silently thanking The Great Beyond that she was able to save Leafcatcher's life at least. The thought of Dandelionwish and Spiderstar was enough to send a heavy stone of guilt plummeting into her belly.</p><p>    <em>I could've saved them, </em>she told herself for the hundredth time since their passing. <em>I </em>should've <em>saved them.</em></p><p>    Screwing her eyes shut, she shook off the thoughts plaguing her mind and turned away from the entrance of the medicine den, padding off with weary feet. Around her, the sound of chatter amongst her Clanmates filled the crisp morning air, accompanied by the sweet songs of twittering birds, helping only a little to ward off any negativity that clung to her like hungry ticks.</p><p>    Not too far ahead of her, Bluepebble spotted Weevilcrawl huddled close to the thorn wall with Specklednight, and by the looks of it, with their heads ducked low as they spoke to one another in hushed voices, the subject of their conversation was rather important.</p><p>    The blue she-cat briskly discarded her cobweb ball among a patch of silver stones, kicking some grass over it before she made her way over to the couple. Her ears pricked just in time to capture a snippet of their conversation.</p><p>    "...just worried about him, is all," Weevilcrawl murmured, looking down and scuffing the soil with a paw. "He hasn't even visited Goldenkit in quite some time."</p><p>    "I know." Specklednight tried to mask her anxiety by swiping a couple chaste licks across her forepaw. "He hasn't appointed a deputy yet, not to mention. You and Bluepebble are the only ones holding TreeClan together right now."</p><p>    Weevilcrawl released a heavy sigh, leaning against her. He was just tall enough that he had to tilt his head to the side to rest his cheek on the top of her head. "I'm glad you think that, but...I'm just barely holding <em>myself</em> together. He's my brother, y'know? Bluepebble's pretty much got the entire weight of the Clan on her back right now."</p><p>    Slipping under the shadow of a large rock, Bluepebble silently cursed herself for eavesdropping like a petulant apprentice. It was no secret that Spiderstar's death and Darktalon's failure to step up to the task had the entire Clan anxious about their future. She felt that as a medicine cat, it was her duty to fill that role for the time being and assuage at least some of their worries. Yet, as she listened in on the two warriors, she was unsure of how long she could continue holding such a responsibility.</p><p>    This Clan needed a leader, whether Darktalon was prepared to be that cat or not.</p><p>    With that in mind, she turned and silently slipped away, trotting off in the opposite direction.</p><p>    Bluepebble was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that Stemkit was right in front of her until she knocked her over with her paw.</p><p>    "Ow!" Stemkit cried out from where she was sprawled out on the ground, her stumpy legs sticking out in all directions.</p><p>    Bluepebble tore herself from her trance with a start, rushing over to the mewling kit. "Oh, no! I'm sorry!" she blurted, mentally kicking herself for her carelessness. She used her muzzle to carefully ease her back onto her feet. "I didn't see you there, dear. Are you okay?"</p><p>    Stemkit stuck out her chest and raised her chin, puffing out her cheeks in an endearing show of confidence. Her green eyes were lit ablaze with fiery determination. "I'm okay! I'm a warrior, so I can handle it!"</p><p>    Relieved, Bluepebble allowed a purr to rumble in the hollows of her chest. "Is that so?"</p><p>    "Yep!" Stemkit nodded so hard that she nearly fell over. "I'm a TreeClan warrior, and so is Graykit! Flowerkit and Goldenkit are the stinky TundraClan cats! Their camp is by the warriors' den."</p><p>    "Goldenkit's been allowed out of the nursery?" Bluepebble inquired, raising her brows. She continued on with her stroll, gesturing with her short tail for the she-kit to tag along. She was pleasantly surprised; she thought Darktalon had strictly forbade him from playing outside the den.</p><p>    "So long as he has Flowerkit with him!" Stemkit replied, swatting at a pebble as she trotted beside her. "That's what Frozenmoon and Salmonfrost said."</p><p>    "I see." Looking away, the medicine cat furrowed her brow. Darktalon was not around to enforce such rules, it seemed. It only made the anxiety living in her gut chew away at her with a newfound intensity.</p><p>    Her head jolted up at the sound of a small cry, her eyes landing on the small, fuzzy forms of Flowerkit and Goldenkit racing towards them.</p><p>    "Get him, Goldenkit! You can do it!" Flowerkit mewed, hopping ecstatically where she stood, waiting for the smaller kit to catch up.</p><p>    Goldenkit darted after Graykit as quickly as he could with his much shorter legs, attempting to lunge for him.</p><p>    Unfortunately for him, he had greatly miscalculated the jump, landing on his belly with a soft <em>oof!</em></p><p>    Graykit seized his opportunity and pounced, wrapping his forelegs around the newest member of the nursery and yowling victoriously. He successfully pinned him and sunk his small, dull teeth into the fur on the back of Goldenkit's neck.</p><p>    Bluepebble knew playtime was over when Goldenkit squealed and flailed helplessly in Graykit's grasp, tears welling up in his eyes. "You're hurting me!" he cried.</p><p>    "Graykit!" Flowerkit scolded before the medicine cat could butt in. She marched up to him and pushed on his chest with a paw. "You can't be rough with him! He's littler than us!"</p><p>    For a four-moon-old kit, Flowerkit sure had a lot of fight to her. Bluepebble couldn't help but admire her bold spirit, so willing to stand up to those she believed to be acting unjust. She would mold into a great warrior, this she knew.</p><p>    She intercepted the situation and gently nudged Graykit away with a paw. "Flowerkit's right," she meowed softly. "He's much younger than you three. You must play nicely."</p><p>    Graykit sat back and sniffed. "Two moons isn't that much of a difference, is it?" He blinked slowly up at Bluepebble, tilting his round head quizzically.</p><p>    "It is!" Stemkit cut in, padding over. "My momma said that we're gonna be apprentices soon! Goldenkit will wait a little longer than us."</p><p>    "That is correct." Bluepebble nodded. "So how about you all play a game that you can all enjoy without hurting anyone?"</p><p>    "Like what?" Goldenkit, having pushed himself to his feet, sniffed and quickly blinked away his tears. His eyes were round with wonder and an innocence that Bluepebble wished she could have kept longer when she herself was young, yet alas, the world they lived in proved more than once how cruel it could be. She only hoped that such an untainted young soul could remain the same for as long as possible.</p><p>    <em>I hope he never blames himself for Dandelionwish's death, </em>she thought. <em>Not when it was me who failed her.</em></p><p>"How about...Hide-and-Seek?" Bluepebble suggested, squashing down her innermost thoughts for the kits' sake. She dropped into a playful crouch. "Stemkit can be the seeker, and the rest of you can hide. But only inside the camp!"</p><p>    Goldenkit visibly brightened. He burst into a fit of giggles, hopping from side to side. "Yeah, yeah! Hide-and-Seek!"</p><p>    "I like that idea," Stemkit agreed. Lifting her chin in the air, she spun around to face the other kits. "Okay, on a count of five, you guys go hide!"</p><p>    As the kits began their new game, Bluepebble bid them farewell and removed herself from their company. She had some important matters to attend to, she reminded herself, swallowing down her nerves upon her short trip to the leaders' den.</p><p>   The hollow mouth of the entrance between a tree's roots seemed to yawn when she approached it, delving into deep, inky black shadows that stretched on endlessly, so opaque that she couldn't see what lurked beyond it. However, a quick sniff was enough to tell her that Darktalon made residence in the sleepy refuge, his unkempt fur sour with the scent of untouched grime and dirt.</p><p>    She was only two paws deep into the den when a gravelly voice called from the dark, her fur spiking up in all directions.</p><p>    "I already told you, Weevilcrawl," Darktalon snarled. His voice was tight and hoarse. Bluepebble reckoned that he had come down with an illness that caused dryness of the throat. "I'm not coming out of this damn den yet. Give me some time."</p><p>    Bluepebble found herself speechless. She had no clue that the former deputy was this far gone. The only times she had seen him come out of the den, which was to say, not a lot, he did not appear as bad off as he sounded. She guessed that he summoned just enough energy to groom himself before he presented himself to the Clan. It was just like the prideful tom to appear presentable even when he was at rock bottom. To show any sign of weakness was, to him, the worst offense of all.</p><p>    "Well?" he croaked again, snapping her out of it. "Are you just going to stand there and not speak?"</p><p>    Bluepebble shook her head, gathering her bearings. She cleared her throat, descending further into the den. Her paws cracked the tiny bones of fresh-kill that Weevilcrawl brought him and the smell of unruly fur was even heavier in the air now. She fought hard not to cough or wrinkle her nose; any sign of disrespect would get her kicked out, for sure.</p><p>    "It's me, Bluepebble," she informed him. She eased into a sit. "I wanted to talk to you."</p><p>    Two bleary eyes materialized out of the wall of shadow, blinking at her slowly. "...Bluepebble?" he whispered, as if unsure. He snorted. "Let me guess. You're here to tell me to get up off my sorry ass and act like a leader, just like the whole lot of you keep saying." The sunlight beaming in through the exit highlighted bared teeth.</p><p>    "I wasn't going to say it like that," Bluepebble protested. "But I did want to speak to you about all...this. The future of TreeClan."</p><p>    Darktalon only grunted, turning his head to face the wall. "I'm going to get my nine lives, that I know. I'm not opting out of leadership. It's just...not now. I need more time."</p><p>    "I didn't mean for it to sound like you should step down," the she-cat apologized, swiping a brief, bashful lick across the silvery fur on her chest. Then, her eyes hardened. "But how much more time do you need, Darktalon? It's been <em>two moons. Two moons </em>of you huddling away in this den and just barely leaving it; leaving <em>your</em> Clan to decide how to lead themselves."</p><p>    Suddenly, Bluepebble found herself inches away from snarling jaws in her face. Pale blue eyes, like two slivers of ice, bore down into the pit of her very soul with a fire that had not burned since Dandelionwish's passing.</p><p>    "Do you think you get to decide how long I grieve?" he whispered, voice laced with venom. "Do you think that, just because you're some medicine cat, you are the one in charge of not only everyone's bodies, but their emotions as well?" His claws pierced the rugged soil below. "Well, guess what! <em>I'm </em>the one Spiderstar left in charge, and if I wish to be left alone, then you are to respect my wishes!"</p><p>    Bluepebble curled her lip to reveal sharp fangs, steadily holding her ground. "Grief has no limit," she growled, low and dangerous. "You think that I don't know that like the back of my paw? You think I don't spend every night, lying awake, thinking about all of the cats I could've saved, no matter how long ago it was that they died?"</p><p>    She swallowed thickly, her voice wavering. "You think I don't blame myself for Dandelionwish?"</p><p>    That was it. The water had finally boiled over. Darktalon lunged at her with a snarl, his large paws shoving at her chest and pushing her to the ground. He held his paw flush to her throat to prevent her from struggling, the tips of his claws just barely grazing skin.</p><p>    "Never," he began, his voice so quiet that she could barely hear it, "and I mean <em>never </em>bring up Dandelionwish like that <em>again.</em>"</p><p>    Bluepebble gasped for breath under his tight hold, her paws scrabbling feebly against him in a fruitless struggle to break free. She gritted her teeth, her face twisted into a painful grimace.</p><p>    "Grief...has no limits," she repeated coarsely. "But it's how you handle that grief...that matters." She looked up at him, her eyes ablaze. "You can carry your grief forever, but you <em>can't </em>let it consume you like this. TreeClan <em>needs </em>you, Darkstar."</p><p>    Darktalon was silent for what felt like ages, the only sound in the den their heavy breaths. "...Don't call me that," he grumbled. With great reluctance, he stepped off of her and returned to the gloomy shadows, refusing to face her. "I'm nowhere near to earning that title yet."</p><p>    Bluepebble rolled over onto her belly, coughing and wheezing into the dirt now that her breathing wasn't being compromised. Gulping in air, she weakly peered over at him. "Maybe not," she meowed after a moment. "But you can always start by picking a deputy first."</p><p>    Darktalon said nothing. He merely stood in place, facing the wall as the seconds ticked by. Then, in a slow turn of his heel, he begrudgingly swept past her and over to the exit of the leaders' den.</p><p>    Bluepebble blinked, looking up at him. "What're you doing?"</p><p>    "Getting you out of my hair for now," he grumbled, keeping his eyes ahead of him. Prey bones snapped as heavy paws treaded over them. For the first time in a while, sunlight graced the black tom once more, revealing the knots and twigs tangled in his fur. "Weevilcrawl would be a good deputy, don't you think?"</p><p>    Bluepebble allowed a small smile to grace her lips, letting the snide remark slide in favor of his willingness to finally appoint a deputy. It was good progress, she thought. "Absolutely."</p><p>    "Very well." Without any further hesitation, Darktalon stepped out of the leaders' den, his voice, although rough, still able to boom across the clearing with the mightiness he possessed moons before.</p><p>    "All cats gather for a Clan meeting!" he called.</p><p>    "The time has come for me to appoint a new deputy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Darktalon finally receives his nine lives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Not even the cool night breeze </em>or the soft chirps of crickets could stop Darktalon's stomach from twisting itself into endless knots.</p><p>    Should he say that he felt too sick to leave? No, that would be foolish; Bluepebble would be able to see right through him. Could he run away and wait out the night and return to camp the coming morning? The very thought made him scoff into the shadows of the leaders' den. He could see the medicine cat grabbing him by the scruff and dragging him to Shimmer Tail's Tears even in the daybreak, and to be treated like a feeble apprentice was something he would rather choose death over.</p><p>    As Darktalon stared blankly at the wall, weighing his options, the medicine cat in question invited herself into the murky hollow with a wrapping of lush green leaves dangling from her jaws.</p><p>    "These should help keep us feeling full and energized for the journey," she explained once she set the wrappings onto the floor, pawing open the leaves to reveal mint green sprigs and scrawling roots. "That way, we won't have to stop and hunt anything. Saves us time."</p><p>    Darktalon whipped around to face her, forcing his fur to lie flat on his shoulders again when he realized it was only the medicine cat. "Bluepebble," he mumbled, stiffly bowing his head in greeting. It had been two days since their very tense encounter, and while the she-cat had not let it burden her since, it was all the tom was able to think about. Her words about grief and how it never fades away stuck to him like a pestering tick, feeding on him and keeping him awake for two restless nights and distracted for just as many mornings.</p><p>    It pained him to admit it, but she had been entirely correct that day. He had to step up to the task and gain his nine lives, as much as he felt himself being pulled away from just the thought of the responsibility.</p><p>    <em>Enough being weak and running away, </em>he told himself firmly. <em>Real warriors aren't weak. Real warriors are always ready to tackle whatever gets in their way, and you are going to lead this Clan like a real warrior.</em></p><p>    "Hello?" Bluepebble tilted her head and waved a forepaw in his face. "Darktalon, are you listening?"</p><p>    Darktalon blinked the fog out of his eyes and cleared his throat, puffing out his chest to compensate for the shame of being caught sticking his head in the clouds. "Let's just get this over with," he grumbled, sweeping past her and over to the bundle of journeying herbs.</p><p>    He lapped up his share of the bitter plants and fought off the urge to make a face, swiping his tongue across his jowls to rid himself of the torturous flavor.</p><p>    Bluepebble said nothing, merely padding over to join him and devouring the rest of the herbs without any fuss. She must've been used to the foul taste, Darktalon supposed. Such a fact reminded him how she was present for Spiderstar's nine lives ritual where she had done the same thing, so very long ago.</p><p>    The thought of the former leader was enough to make his resolve shrivel and make him want to refuse the journey altogether and seclude himself in the comforting darkness of the leaders' den, but Bluepebble was watching him expectantly now, and picking another fight with her was something he just didn't have the emotional energy for.</p><p>    A soft chuckle broke through the silence, a sound that the leaders' den hadn't heard in a long time.</p><p>    Darktalon looked up to see Bluepebble stifling her laughter with a paw and scowled. "What's so funny?"</p><p>    Her chuckles broke off, yet her smile remained. However, it seemed strained, and her eyes lacked the charming glint they possessed moments before. "Nothing," she meowed. "It's just...this reminds me of the time Spiderstar and I were preparing for her journey. She made the most sour face when she ate the herbs! I was kinda expecting the same from you, but I guess a she-cat can only dream."</p><p>    Neither of them spoke, simply welcoming the silence. While Bluepebble cherished her memories she had with the old leader, all it did was make Darktalon feel as small and insignificant as he was when he was a kit. His lips twisted bitterly and he brushed past her wordlessly, stepping out into the cool, silvery moonlight that laid over TreeClan camp like a white veil.</p><p>    Bluepebble blinked, staring after his retreating form. She knitted her brows together but didn't pry, padding out of the stinking den and over to the soon-to-be-leader.</p><p>    Together, they trekked through the center of camp, the moon painting their fur a rippling silver. Weevilcrawl was waiting for them both by the mouth of the thorn tunnel, dipping his head once they stopped before him. His eyes were underlined with weary bags but they were bright and eager, his ears perked forward.</p><p>    "Good luck, you guys," he meowed, keeping his voice hushed as to not disturb his sleeping Clanmates. A smile broke across his muzzle, warm and sincere. "I'll be watching over the camp as best as I can."</p><p>    Darktalon's eyes seemed to soften, albeit just by a small amount. "I trust that you will, Weevil."</p><p>    Looking at his brother and how he seemed to light up the shadowy clearing, it was with a heavy heart that the large tom wished Weevilcrawl was the one taking his place. He was so kind, so willing to do whatever he could; he would be a far better leader than himself. But Spiderstar chose him under the approval of The Great Beyond, and if it's what his ancestors would've wanted, what <em>Dandelionwish</em> would've wanted, then he knew he had to take on the task.</p><p>    Weevilcrawl lit up more than he thought was possible and leaned in to swipe a grateful lick across his brother's shoulder, a gesture that he did not return. He respectfully touched noses with Bluepebble. "Did he make a face when you gave him the traveling herbs?"</p><p>    Bluepebble huffed a small laugh. "Sadly, no. Oh, and before I forget; could you make sure Skypaw is asleep? He's probably going to pull an all-nighter studying herbs again. That boy needs to know when to rest."</p><p>    Weevilcrawl nodded. "Sure thing. Once again, good luck!"</p><p>    With one final goodbye, Darktalon and Bluepebble were headed off on their grand journey for the former deputy's nine lives.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>The sound of rushing water was enough to distract Darktalon from the ache in his paws. Several fox-lengths ahead of him, Bluepebble parted the dense leaves of a large bush apart with her foreleg, revealing only a sliver of what laid beyond it.</p><p>    Bluepebble pushed herself through the snagging branches with a grunt, where Darktalon followed close behind, a spark of intrigue awakening within him. He had heard only tales of the sacred Shimmer Tail's Tears when he was but a wee kit, and yet, not even the stories could properly capture the stunning beauty that he was about to witness.</p><p>    Hulking black stones bigger than the trees growing back at camp loomed above them like the claws of a giant, its rugged edges and sharp points highlighted silver by the gentle caress of the moon. Amidst the stones gushed forth a sleek black waterfall, splashing against the steep back of the solid walls and thundering into the gaping mouth of a glittering, starlit pool. Darktalon could see fish of all different shapes and sizes gliding elegantly through the water and winding around each other, as if engaged in a moonlit dance.</p><p>    Darktalon found himself breathless, speechless. What does one say in this situation? He could only stand and stare at the wondrous sight for what felt like ages before the cracking of twigs jostled him from his trance.</p><p>    He spotted Bluepebble standing by the edge of the shimmering channel, peering into the depths with a concentrated look. She raised her head to peer over at him, offering him a nod of encouragement.</p><p>    Darktalon fought hard to swallow the lump in his throat. This was it. With trembling paws, he padded over to stand beside her, feeling the spray of the waterfall scatter droplets into his face and fur. He looked at her inquisitively and raised a paw in wait for her to initiate the ritual.</p><p>    With a claw, Bluepebble pricked his middle paw pad, a bead of scarlet blood welling up on the rough surface and dribbling into his fur.</p><p>    The medicine cat cleared her throat and gazed at the waterfall, a blazing fire in her eyes Darktalon had never witnessed before. "The powerful Great Beyond, I, the medicine cat of TreeClan, present to you the blood of a mighty warrior. May you use his offering to grant him the blessing of becoming an even mightier leader, and to watch over him throughout all of his losses and victories, throughout all of his hard times and peaceful days."</p><p>    Feeling his heart thrashing against his ribs, Darktalon hovered a paw over the gleaming surface of the pool, until a drop of his blood landed in the water. The moment his blood made contact, a glowing white light burst from the site of impact and rippled across the entire lake in a fluorescent ring.</p><p>    The black tom released the breath he had been holding and glanced over at Bluepebble, who was holding out her paw.</p><p>    Mimicking what she had done, he cut a thin slice across her pink paw pad and watched as blood began to well up in its place.</p><p>    The medicine cat allowed her blood to leak into the pool, and from it came the same white light as before that spread across the water's surface.</p><p>    Darktalon cleared his throat and spoke. "The powerful Great Beyond, I, Darktalon, wish to be granted your approval and receive from you my nine lives. With them, I vow to serve my Clan and defend it until my very last one. May you use our offerings to grant me the blessing of becoming TreeClan's new leader, and guide me all throughout my leadership."</p><p>    Pale light pulsed again, although this time, it was far stronger. It engulfed the entire lake and raced up the waterfall, until the entire body of water radiated a brilliant light that made the moon look away. It lasted for only a brief moment before it faded, replaced by brightly glowing stars. The silvery specks twinkled in the waterfall, and from it, Darktalon felt a strong pull, as if something was beckoning him.</p><p>    A circle of light appeared in the center of the waterfall with a soft whirring sound, and from it was a sight Darktalon never expected to see again.</p><p>    Dandelionwish drifted out of the circle of light and over to her mate, descending like a falling feather. Her pelt was nearly see-through and glinted with stars. Fully blue eyes looked directly at him and pierced holes through his soul.</p><p>    Darktalon felt his legs quiver and give out, forcing him onto the grassy floor. Beside him, Bluepebble blinked away tears.</p><p>    "Dandelionwish," he choked out, his voice thick with emotion. "Oh, my sweet Dandelionwish..."</p><p>    Dandelionwish landed in front if him, a sprinkling of stars scattering from her paws once they hit the ground. She looked far stronger than ever before, with her pelt sleek and her chin held high, a fire smoldering in her deep blue eyes.</p><p>    "My dear." Although her voice was a whisper, it carried across the clearing like a clap of thunder. "I have come to grant you the blessing of love. Use it to protect and watch over the ones you care about most." She leaned forward and touched her nose to her mate's, closing her eyes.</p><p>    Darktalon's eyes opened wide as the power of the life crashed through him with the force of a tsunami. Flashes of different lifetimes from different cats raced through his brain- a queen licking the top of her kit's head, a warrior teaching his younger littermates a new move, a proud mentor praising her apprentice for their catch, a pair of friends gossiping over fresh-kill- all of it happened so quickly to the point where it left him gasping for breath once it was over.</p><p>    He keeled over, feeling nauseous and desperately trying to get ahold of his breathing.</p><p>    Bluepebble rushed to his side, settling a paw on his shoulder. "Easy now," she whispered. "It gets easier the more lives you are granted. You're doing great."</p><p>    Meanwhile, Dandelionwish began to drift away, casting a lingering look over her shoulder at her mate. "Farewell, my love," she murmured. "May The Great Beyond guide you."</p><p>    Darktalon's head lurched up, ears flat against his skull. "Dandelionwish," he choked out. "Wait! Don't go!"</p><p>    For a moment, Dandelionwish remained where she was, suspended in the air. She squeezed her eyes shut and looked away. "I'm sorry, my love. But I cannot stay. I know that you're going to do great things." Without another moment of hesitation, she floated over to the glowing orb in the waterfall. "Goodbye. I love you."</p><p>    With that, she vanished.</p><p>    Darktalon screwed his eyes closed, willing himself to choke his emotions down. He had to get through this. For Dandelionwish.</p><p>    Mere seconds later, the muscular form of Spiderstar appeared from the divine light, emanating a powerful aura that seemed to make the world stop. She floated down in front of Darktalon, dipping her head. "Darktalon," she boomed. "I have been awaiting your arrival."</p><p>    Darktalon raised his chin and sucked in a deep breath, bracing himself for the next life. "I'm sorry for taking so long, Spiderstar."</p><p>    Spiderstar silently regarded him with her blazing amber eyes, her face unreadable. "Do not fret. What's in the past must remain in the past." She took a bold step closer, puffing out her chest with the mightiness of a lioness. "I have come to grant you the blessing of resilience. Use it to push through the hard times your Clan faces and prevail even when it seems like there is no hope left." She hesitated not a moment longer and bumped her nose to his.</p><p>    The same feeling pulsed through him like a shockwave, and with it, an onslaught of more memories that were not his own flooded over him. He saw cats not giving up on hope during a harsh, scarce leafbare, an injured warrior getting back up no matter how much pain they were in, and a leader putting on a brave face for the sake of her Clan even as her loved ones were dying all around her.</p><p>    He panted into the grass, his sides heaving with the effort. He closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness that greeted him in an effort to ease his frazzled nerves.</p><p>    "Goodbye, old friends. May you serve our Clan for many seasons to come." Spiderstar bowed her head to both Darktalon and Bluepebble, turning heel and descending into the ball of light just as Dandelionwish had.</p><p>    Bluepebble gently nudged the black tom's shoulder with her muzzle. "Ready for the next life?" she inquired gently.</p><p>    Darktalon summoned the energy to raise his head, his eyes meeting her own, boiling with a determined flame that had been dormant for far too long.</p><p>    "Ready."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Momma? Why are you crying?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Horizonpelt froze from where she lay in her nest, sucking in a sharp inhale to keep her sobs at bay. Why was he here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    She didn't dare face her son, forcing her eyes to the interweaved twigs and thatch that held the nursery wall together. The dark patches trailing down her cheeks threatened to give her away if she turned her head to look at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "Momma's okay, sweetie," she muscled out, the fight to keep her voice from wavering a war in of itself. He can't be worried about her. This wasn't an issue for him to deal with. He was so young.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Oh, Beyond, how was she supposed to tell him? The very thought of her son's innocence shattering was enough to make bile brew uncomfortably in her stomach, teetering on the edge of coming up. How could she say something, when those big blue eyes were watching her now, already so frightened and worried?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "Why don't you go play with Weevilkit?" she suggested, feeling her heart twist in her chest at the very mention of her other kit's name. He would have to find out eventually, just like his brother. She kneaded the ground in hopes it would will it to open up and swallow her. "I bet he's waiting very patiently for you."</em>
</p><p>    <em>"He said to check on you," that tiny voice replied meekly. She could hear him scuffing the dirt with a paw behind her. "Papa walked right past us and he seemed really mad. Did...did something happen?"</em></p><p><em>    The wariness in his voice nearly broke the dam that was forcing her tears back. </em>Not now<em>, she told herself. </em>When he's gone. When you reassure him and he leaves, then you can entertain this stupid nightmare a while longer.</p><p>
  <em>    "Momma and Papa just had a little disagreement, is all," she meowed softly. She couldn't look into those deep blue eyes. To look into those eyes would be fatal, disastrous. "You don't need to worry about it. Everything will be okay."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Darkkit said nothing. Instead, he moved to slide in beside her on top of the soft bed of moss, desperately trying to seek out her face. "Why is Papa so mad, then?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Horizonpelt had the answer. She always did, he had said snidely before storming out of the nursery. But for the life of her, she couldn't will herself to reveal it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    She felt a little paw on her chin, and that soft touch was all it took for her to finally look at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    His eyes, blue like the glittering lake where she had taught herself to fish, were round and wet with welling tears. His bottom lip stuck out in a quivering pout, as if caging a sob behind it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    The sight alone was enough to break her right then and there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    With a choked sound, she wrapped her forelegs around Darkkit and tenderly held him to her chest fur, just as she had done when he was born. Just as she had done when she initially thought he was born into this world lifeless, and had defied all odds and took his first gulp of air, not unlike herself when she had fallen into that brilliant blue lake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "Momma and Papa are splitting up," she finally confessed. Her body trembled from the force of her sobs, her tears sparkling on her son's inky black fur. "Papa doesn't love Momma anymore."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    [She remembered it clearly. The blue surface enclosed over her head as she plunged deeper into the depths, her feet kicking aimlessly in a frenzy. She was so stupid for thinking she could fish when she couldn't even swim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    [She was in favor of The Great Beyond that fateful day. Black fur was highlighted by the golden sun rippling like stripes on the water's surface as he dove in after her, fastening his teeth in her scruff and bringing her back to shore.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "...What?" Darkkit held himself fast against her fur tightly, as if afraid he would be swept away by the wind if he let go. Globs of tears rolled down his chubby cheeks as he stared pleadingly up at his mother. "Y-you can't split up! You can't!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    ["What were you thinking?" he had snapped once she coughed up all of the water swollen in her lungs. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    [It was Blackfeather, her Clanmate. She recalled that she had scoffed then. "Why would it matter to you? You barely know me!" She was so stand-offish in her younger years, always encased in a shell that she had built for herself out of fear of letting others see the more vulnerable side of her, so unlike the tough and mighty persona she had taken on since her warrior ceremony.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "I'm so sorry, sweetheart," she whispered into his soft black fur, feeling her heart splinter into a million pieces. "I'm so sorry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    [Suddenly, Blackfeather appeared sheepish, shifting his paws against the wet soil and turning his head to avoid her icy stare. "...I was just worried about you, dummy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    [For the first time, Horizonpelt had felt a flutter in her chest unlike any feeling she had experienced before.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Darkkit sniffed and raised a paw to his face, trying to scrub away the tears that only kept coming. "Does this mean he's not my Papa anymore?" he questioned through his sobs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "What? No, no, of course not!" Horizonpelt spluttered, nuzzling the top of his head with her sodden cheek. "He'll always be your Papa. Just like I'll always be your Momma. It's just that...Papa and I won't be hanging out like we used to. You'll still get to see your Papa, okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    [She remembered how light her footsteps felt when Blackfeather offered to walk her back home so she could dry off and share a piece of fresh-kill with him. She caught him sneaking glances at her during the duration of the walk. At first, she simply brushed it off as him being concerned for her wellbeing, but when she caught his eye, she saw an expression that nobody had ever directed at her before. It was so soft and warm, like the gentle sunlight streaming through the whispering trees on a balmy greenleaf day. It was at that moment that she realized that she had fallen in deep with someone, and it appeared the sentiment was reciprocated just as much.]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    His eyes were such a deep blue, just like the lake she fell in. Looking back at it now, she cursed herself for not taking it as a warning sign.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Darkkit was looking at her with those same blue eyes now, blue as the lake where she had met his father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    As she whispered gentle reassurances to him, she knew one thing for certain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    She hated that damn lake.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>"Papa! You're back!"</p><p>    After a sleepless night and a painstakingly long journey back home that took up until the daybreak, Darkstar was so weary and disoriented that he nearly stepped on Goldenkit upon his arrival, who was peering up at him with wide eyes and a bright smile.</p><p>    "Stars, boy!" he swore, his words slurring. He blinked down at the little golden kit with bleary, strained eyes once, twice, before his brows knitted together and his mouth twisted at the corners into a disdainful grimace. "You're supposed to be in the nursery, Goldenkit."</p><p>    Goldenkit avoided his eyes, instead resorting to swatting at a black pebble that sat innocently by his forepaw. "Um, Momma said I could explore the camp," he mumbled, shifting from foot to foot.</p><p>    <em>Momma? </em>Recollection of last night taunted his sleep-deprived brain with images of Dandelionwish at Shimmer Tail's Tears, the very moment he knew that it would be his final time seeing her again for as long as his mortal heart continued to beat. He clenched his eyes shut and cursed himself for being so exhausted, to let these memories pester him so like some weak-minded fool.</p><p>    <em>That's right. He's talking about Frozenmoon.</em></p><p>    He silently regarded his son once more, his scowl loosening into that of a more unreadable expression. Who was he kidding? Frozenmoon wasn't his mother. She might've taken him under her wing and nursed him, but had she lived, that would've been Dandelionwish's rightful role to fill. The thought of some imposter she-cat daring to call herself his son's mother when she was not the one who died giving birth to him made fire rush through his veins, sudden like a tsunami. He could blame it on his exhaustion and experience at Shimmer Tail's Tears later, but now, he felt as if he might explode.</p><p>    "Frozenmoon is not your mother," he snapped, just narrowly managing to swallow down the full extent of his fury. "Your mother was golden like you, not <em>white. </em>Where do you think you got your fur color from?"</p><p>    Goldenkit flinched, as if struck. "I-I...I don't-" he trailed off, crouching against the grassy soil to make himself appear small. His face twisted into an expression of remorse and confusion and fresh tears began to fill his eyes.</p><p>    "<em>Darkstar!</em>"</p><p>    The burly leader whipped around to come face-to-face with Bluepebble. Her eyes were smoldering and her teeth were bared.</p><p>    "What the hell is <em>wrong </em>with you?" she snarled. Her blue-gray fur stood up on their ends and her short tail lashed back and forth. "He's just a kit! Not to mention, he's <em>your </em>kit! What has gotten into you?"</p><p>    Bluepebble's scolding only ignited the fire more. Darkstar raised his hackles and wrinkled his muzzle, his fangs glinting in the fresh dawn light. "It's better he knows now than later! The sooner he learns, the sooner he'll come to terms with it."</p><p>    Goldenkit could no longer take their arguing. With trembling paws, he turned tail and raced for the nursery.</p><p>    Darkstar didn't let the medicine cat get the last word in before he turned on the ball of his heel and stormed off towards the leaders' den, his head bowed low and his body tense.</p><p>    However, quitting was not on Bluepebble's agenda. She followed him like a wolf to a sheep's tracks, fully intent on giving him a piece of her mind.</p><p>    Weevilcrawl had witnessed the entire ordeal, and so did the rest of the Clan. He tried to swallow down the lump forming in his throat. Feeling helpless like a newborn kit, he silently pleaded with The Great Beyond to make things right within their Clan again, else they suffer the dire consequences.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>